Vincent Brandar
Vincent Brandar is a Maeridrosian Bounty hunter and one of the Eight Secret Guardians. He left Maeridross to sail the seas but remains in close touch with his fellow guardians. Out in the "Overworld" he goes by the name Bart Vincent. Appearance Brandar appears to be a rather burly man in his late twenties early thirties, maybe mid thirties. He has black hair and brown eys. The black hair covers his chin in a short beard. He seems to stand relatively tall, probably as tall as blackbeard when he slouches. He has broad shoulders and muscular amrs and legs. He wears a skin tight sleaveless shirt that exposes all of his arm up to the shoulder revealing that he has a red line running up each of his arms from the back of his hand to his shoulder ending in both places with a red circle. He wears camouflage pants with black combat boots. He usually carries an odd club-like weapon. It is hafted like a lance but half of it is covered in thick black gear-like objects. there are ten of these objects before a pointed tip protrudes from them at the end of the weapon. Personality Brandar is a funloving but stern warrior, trained as a merciless assasin, although he is merciful to those he believe deserve it. Otherwise he battles at a flat level only amping up his abiliites when his enemy has exceeded his own strength. He also seems loyal and does protect those her cares about. He has a strong sense of duty and will go out of his way to accomplish that goal, but will never endanger an innocent. He always makes sure those not involved with the dispute are evacuated to a safe location befor he hunts his target. Because of this he seams to have some form of compassion and is well aware of the feelings of others, although it could have been his training that compells him not to show emotion on the job. although he has been seen in flashbacks arguing with other guardians and laughing at times. This proves he isn't emotionless just choses not to express his feelings. Quite the contrary in fact. In actuality he is as funolloving as "Scallion" (see Future Tactics, the Uprisisng) Relationships Secret Guardians Brandar isn't seen in many relationships. some flashbacks put him at the table of the 8 Secret Guardians. With each of these guardians Brandar has a different kind of bond. Brandar and the "Black Serpent" are on good terms, they have spoken to each other like former student and master. It is quite possible the "Black Serpent" trained Brandar. They are on increadibly good terms. However Brandar is on different terms with the other high Guardian Balkan D. Ivor. They seam to have an uneasy alliance. They work together as a team however it seams as if Brandar doesn't completely trust Ivor or is holding some for of minor grudge, the two often do get along but they do have some bad blodd of some kind between them which has never been revealed. Brandar and Ultimate Felgrand are on nuetral terms. They each hold a respectful silence for one another and are both honored to serve with each other. They work togehter as a silent duo, but are remarkably efficient. The two have an unspoken but strong bond between them. Brandar and Zephyr openly dislike each other. Zephyr is a snaoppy son of Felgrand assigned tot eh sky and sometimes braggs about his open position often annoying Brandar to no end. The two are often the cause of disputes between the guardians. Brandar andHorvath on the otherhand hold a rivalry betwenn the two of them. The two are friendly with each other but are strong rivals against each other. Each attempts to outdo the other in a form of friendly competition. Brandar has had little exposer to Keel, and believes Keel to be an upstart although a worthy won. He has sparred with Keel a few times and believes he holds quite a bit of potential. Brandar has never met the eight member of the Secret Guardians, but he believes he lies somewhere in the outer seas like himself. He is told that the eighth guardian is quite powerful, rivaling Ivor if not surpassing him, and very proud but often silent. Brandar hopes to one day meet this mysterious final guardian. Targets Brandar abandons his emotions while persuing targets. He chases them methodically until he has captured them, but never uses excessive force. He always makes sure to warn his target about him when he is sure they are away from innocent people. He also tends to explain why he is hunting them and does ask them to come quietly. He is polite to some extent in these mannerisms although tends to show as little emotion as possible. Abilities and Powers Brandar has shown that he possesses Superhuman Strength and Endurance. He is far stronger that any normal human of his size and age should be. In addition he wields weapons and has a Devil Fruit at his dispossal shouls his strength fail him. Weapon Brandar often weilds some sort of gear-fitted lance/mace. It has a total length of seven feet. Three feet of which is outfitted with ten strange gearlike objects, much of the rest is a haft. Thes objects have been shown to rotate up to high speeds. This could affect melee damage. Brandar has been shown weilding it like a club although it does have quite a good reach. He is apparently highly skilled in using this weapon, althoguh currently no other weapon similar to this exists in the outer sea leading people to believe it was forged in Krosia. Devil Fruit Brandar ate the Michi Michi no Mi, a Logia Class Devil Fruit that allows the host to become and control Tar. He is seen with complete mastery over his Devil Fruit and it is one of the reasons he is one of the 8 Secret Guradians. However due to his morals of not overdoing it in battle only three of his abilities have been revealed thus far. '''Tar Stream: '''Brandar sticks out his arm or has a current of tar erupt from his back. This attacks strikes the fow pinning them to a solid surface if it doesn't somther them. '''Tar Pit: '''Brandar slams both of his fists on the ground and a large amount of tar spreads over a wide area in waves up to five feet tall trapping targets in it's thick graps. Beings withing the area can be sucked down into this tarry mess. '''Pitch Viper: '''A specialized attack Brandar uses by summoning a large amount of tar from his back. It twists into the shape of an enormous black viper and them slams down on the opponent smothering them. History Past Much about Brandars far past is unknown. Flashbacks put him in training sessions with the "Black Serpent" a much as ten years prior. However other flashbacks reveal him to be a Secret Guradian, possibly for the last 5 to 7 years. Since it takes quite a bit of experience to even be considered for a Guardian position Brandar must have been training for at least 15 to 20 years. Guardians Sometime afew years ago Brandar was chosen to be one of the Secret guardians. A society kept a secret from everyon n Krosia. It was a huge honor, but a bigger responsibility and apparently it took Brandar three years to full equip himself for such. Brandar is a longer time member of this society than Keel who was created as Zephyrs son. Keel has been with the guardians for roughly 2 and a half years and Brandar has apparently sparred with Keel personally. Brandar actions as part of the Guardians have been... erased from existence... noone knows what he has done. Recently Brandar has had the honor of being one of the few members of the Krosian world to leave the Overworld and explore the outer seas. Brandar has however been given a list of vital peoples in this time period who he should not interact with as the future could be altered (this is because Krosia was sent bak in time so the current age of piracy is the past to them). He conceales his true identity in the outer seas by going by the name "Bart Vincent" aka "Black Bart" the bounty hunter. After Berrets confirmed escape from Krosia a message was sent out to Brandar to capture and retrieve said pirate before he damages the timestream or reveals Krosia's location. Branadr has since been following Berrets footsteps methodically however Berret always seems to be one step ahead (in actuality Berret is drifting randomly due to his amnesia). Most Recently brandar has caught up with berret only to be given a message from the legendary eigth member of the guardians. He is to reamain a safe distance away from his target and observe him. Brandar is currently contemplating wether or not to listen to the message received by a person claiming to be the final guardian. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Male Category:Logia User